Lost World Online
by Ace-Aihara
Summary: Sebuah game mengubah takdir mereka semua. Game yang mempertaruhkan nyawa dunia yang hilang. Ryan Dewanto, anak Indonesia yang terjebak dalam dunia game bersama sahabatnya dari belahan dunia harus menghentikan perang dunia 3 yang melibatkan dunia nyata dan dunia virtual. Hingga kebenaran terungkap...
1. Level 00

**Author Note: **Ahh, akhirnya bisa buat FF Hetalia Axis Powers! Setelah beberapa minggu berjalan – jalan di Fandom Hetalia Axis Powers (khususnya humor dan Adventure) akhirnya author yang nista ini bisa bikin FF. Sebenarnya sihh, FF ini terinspirasi ama **Sword Art Online **© Kawahara Reki, jadi bikin FF ini dehhh~ Okay para senior di Fandom ini, watashi mohon bantuannya!

**Disclaimer****: **Hetalia Axis Powers punya Hidekazu Himaruya; Sword Art Online punya Kawahara Reki; Kingdom Heart dan Final Fantasy punya Square Enix, To aru majutsu no index punya Kamachi Kazuma, gak percaya. Liat buku tabungan saya! Masih nol lho... berarti apa anak – anak#plaak! Aku gak untung secara uang dsb! Kalau bisa sih mendingan aku gak usah sekolah aja. Hanya mendapatkan review dari kalian aja... Karena itu! Pleasee... review!

**Warning!: **Pasti OOC, OC (khususnya character negara Indonesia yang jadi tokoh utama lho!), Typo(s), aneh, gak seru, pertempuran gak jelas, Fanfic PERTAMA! **Don't Like, Don't READ!**

Okay, Enjoy~

―

.

**A Game of Destiny began...**

"Selamat datang di Lost World Online!"

"Carilah dunia kalian―dunia nyata―yang telah hilang."

"BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN KAMI! KAMI INGIN PULANG!"

.

**A our destiny, to search for the Lost World**

"Kita harus mencari ingatan dunia kita!"

"Mengorbankan sepuluh anak, itulah cara untuk membuka kunci dunia kita."

"Kalian salah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengorbankan teman - temanku!"

"Aku akan mencari dunia itu, meskipun itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku sekalipun."

.

**Struggle and sacrifice...**

"Aku akan mengantikan adikku apapun yang terjadi."

"Hei, kau pikir kekuatan segitu kau bisa menghentikan semuanya."

"Aku akan korbankan nyawaku, untuk menyelamatkan teman – temanku."

.

**Tears in their eyes**

"A-aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu! Karena aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku tak percaya! Mustahil ayahku yang melakukannya!"

"Hehehe... Fe-feliciano... k-kau m-ma-masih cengeng ya..."

.

**We believe that we can go home**

"Jika ini semua selesai, kita masih bisa bertemankan."

"Ivan, berjanjilah kalau kita pulang mau menikah denganku!"

"Aku bersyukur―aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian."

.

**Friendship**

"Kau bilang apa? Kita 'kan teman!"

"Kita harus saling melindung satu sama lain!"

"Orang yang meninggalkan temannya adalah orang yang lebih rendah dari sampah"

.

**Family**

"Vee! Hari ini aku buat pasta untuk kalian, keluargaku!"

"Lovino, kau sebenarnya sayang dengan adikmu 'kan"

"Ayah―bagaimanapun kau adalah ayahku. Karena itulah, aku datang untuk menghentikanmu, sebagai aku sayang ayah!"

.

**And Love...**

"Arthur―kau mencintaiku?"

"Ivan, aku akan melindungimu karena kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai!"

"Jadi apakah kita boleh pacaran?"

.

Sebuah game takdir yang akan mengubah pandangan ribuan orang. Perjalan panjang untuk mencari kebenaran yang telah disembunyikan, kenyataan pahit untuk menutupi dunia nyata dan sebuah harapan. Perang dunia sudah bukan lagi omong kosong belakang, pertempuran untuk merebutkan sebuah ambisi hingga mengorbankan ribuan nyawa. Mereka mencoba mencari dunia yang hilang. Rasa putus asa mengema di kepala ribuan player yang terjebak dalam dunia game. Sebuah pilihan mati atau hidup. Hingga sebuah kenyataan terbuka, kenyataan sesungguhnya yang menyakitkan. Namun apapun yang terjadi... mereka terus berjuang―untuk mencari dunia yang hilang. Hingga mereka menyadari suatu hal―

―arti kebahagian sesungguhnya

.

**.:Lost World Online:.**

―Kebahagiaan dunia yang telah hilang―

.

[Tertarik? Please Review!]


	2. Level 01: Lost World Online

**Author Note: **Ahh, akhirnya bisa update FF Hetalia Axis Powers! Setelah beberapa minggu liburan akhirnya author yang nista ini bisa update. Okay gak perlu bacotan lagi para senior di Fandom ini, watashi mohon bantuannya!

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia Axis Powers punya Hidekazu Himeruya; Sword Art Online punya Kawahara Reki, gak percaya. Liat buku tabungan saya! Masih nol lho... berarti apa anak – anak#plaak! Aku gak untung secara uang dsb! Kalau bisa sih mendingan aku gak usah sekolah aja. Hanya mendapatkan review dari kalian aja... Karena itu! Pleasee... review!

**Warning!: **Pasti OOC, OC (khususnya character negara Indonesia yang jadi tokoh utama lho!), Typo(s), aneh, gak seru, pertempuran gak jelas, Fanfic PERTAMA! **Don't Like, Don't READ!**

Okay, Enjoy~

—

Sambil menikmati secangkir kopi instan hangat buatan adiknya—Gita Syafitri, Ryan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah pertama membuka laptop kesayangannya di ruang keluarga. Meskipun Ryan sering mengklaim ibukota negara yang dilintasi garis khatulistiwa itu sangatlah panas, namun karena hujan deras melanda Jakarta Ryan harus akui kalau cuacanya sangat dingin. Ditambah lagi dia tinggal diperbatasan propinsi Jakarta Selatan, Depok. Memang tidak begitu dingin dibandingan di Bandung ataupun puncak, namun karena perumahan yang dia dan sekeluarga tinggali penuh dengan pohon rindang—tentu membuatnya sangat dingin.

"Hujannya deras sekali kak." komentar gadis berambut hitam yang diberi jepitan bungayang dibelinya di Bali―setelah meminum secangkir teh hijau hangat yang dibuatnya.

Ryan hanya mengangguk pelan setelah menyeruput kopi instan hangat buatan Gita tanpa suara. "Uhm. Aku yakin kalau hujannya awet sampai malam," sahut Ryan sambil meletak kopi intan itu disamping laptop miliknya. "Mungkin ayah dan ibu gak bakal pulang hari ini kalau hujannya sederas ini."

"Tapi bukankah kakak senang. Kakak bisa bermain Lost World Online yang dibuka perdana hari ini sampai malam tanpa takut omelan ibu dan ayah," kata Gita sambil membuka majalah anime yang baru saja dibelinya di toko buku. Mungkin bagi remaja wanita sebaya Gita menganggap Gita itu aneh—karena menyukai anime dan manga shounen yang rata – rata disukai oleh para cowok. Namun Gita tidak mempermasalahkan teman sebayanya yang menyukai Korean-style meledek dirinya.

"Ya begitulah." Ryan menjawab dengan malas. Lalu dia kembali berkutat di laptop yang bermerek Sony untuk mengatur sebuah software game menakjubkan di abad ke-21. "Gita, kau jaga pintu ya. Kalau misalnya ada yang mencariku bilang kalau aku pergi."

Gita menangguk dan membiarkan Ryan seenaknya meninggalkan Gita di ruang keluarga dan membawa laptop sekaligus Nerve Gear ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Memang Ryan sering cuek terhadapnya, namun Gita tak mempermasalahkannya sikap cuek kakaknya. Ryan memang seperti itu kalau menemukan game baru yang berbasis RPG. Gita segera menyambar remote TV-nya dan menonton TV―membiarkan kakaknya sibuk dengan game yang bernama Lost World Online di kamarnya.

Lost World Online.

Sebuah game virtual reality tiga dimensi pertama di abad ke-21 yang dibuka perdana hari ini, Rabu. Meskipun hari ini adalah hari kerja, tapi bagi orang beruntung yang bisa mencoba game yang masih dalam taraf percobaan―beta test―rela mengorbankan waktunya hanya untuk bermain game ini sebagai Beta tester. Bahkan bangsawan kelas atas di daratan Eropa sana rela membuang waktu berharganya hanya untuk mencoba game virtual reality pertama di dunia.

Bagi para maniak game seperti Ryan Dewanto, Lost World Online terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Pemuda berambut hitam pernah sekali melihat trailer di situs video yang cukup terkenal, . Menurut Ryan, Lost World Online terlihat seperti anime buatan Jepang yang tayang setiap hari minggu ataupun setiap hari disalah satu channel TV kabel. Seingat Ryan Lost World Online yang bergenre RPG(role play game) setiap negara hanya memberi perwakilan rata – rata tiga orang saat Beta test secara gratis dan terdapat seribu Nerve gear yang dijual perdana disetiap negara kemarin. Tentu seribu Nerve gear untuk bermain Lost World Online telah habis dijual di Indonesia. Beruntung remaja bermata onyx mendapat kesempatan untuk bermain Lost World Online gratis dipuluhan juta orang di negeri beriklim tropis.

Berbeda dengan game virtual lainnya yang berjajar di game center seperti Dance mania, rancing, drummer mania dan sebagainya, Lost World Online tidak mengunakan monitor layar datar, stick game ataupun alat – alat sejenisnya. Lost World Online mengunakan Nerve Gear yang berbentuk helm yang menutupi kepala dan wajah kecuali mulut dan hidung yang digunakan untuk bernafas. Di dalam Nerve Gear terdapat beberapa perangkat yang akan mengirimkan sinyal gelombang elektromagnetik ke otak dan beberapa ke syaraf motorik dan sensorik.

Lost World Online memanfaatkan Nerve Gear yang mengirim gelombang elektromagnetik untuk membimbing imajinasi di dunia mimpi seorang pemakai seolah – olah berada di dunia game yang telah diprogam oleh Nerve Gear. Tentu Nerve Gear mampu membuat pemakai bermimpi di dalam dunia game, bahkan bisa melihat, mendengar dan merasakanya tanpa mengunakan kelima indra manusia. Karena itu Nerve gear membuat para pemakai berada dalam situasi tidak sadar.

Nerve Gear tidak hanya membuat pemakai bisa bermimpi di dalam dunia game atau melihat, mendengar dan merasakan, di dalam game namun mampu memblokir syaraf motorik dan sensorik agar tidak melakukan gerakan dibawah sadar―apalagi gerakan yang bisa membahayakan keselamatan seorang player. Seperti contohnya saat player berlari di dunia game, maka dia tidak akan berlari di dunia nyata. Bisa gawat jika hal itu terjadi.

Sepuluh menit lagi Lost World Online akan dibuka untuk beta test, tentu Ryan sebagai salah satu beta tester mengatur software Lost World Online di Laptop kesayanganya. Setelah lima menit Ryan menginstalasi Lost World Online di laptopnya, Ryan segera memakai Nerve Gear dan segera berbaring di ranjangnya. Ryan segera memejamkan matanya dan membuat Nerve Gear segera memberi sebuah gelombang elektromagnetik pada Ryan dan membuat ia berhalusinasi disebuah ruangan yang gelap dan hanya terdapat sebuat panel hologram yang bertuliskan [Main Menu].

Menu pertama adalah penentuan avatar player yang menentukan kostum para player dan job player. Ryan memilih job sebagai pengendali pedang atau biasa kerap disapa Swordman. Namun kostum yang dipilih Ryan daripada seorang warrior, dia lebih memilih mengarah sebagai petualang. Baginya yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kita bisa bergerak cepat dan mempersingkat waktu untuk melawan musuh. Dia pernah mencoba baju warrior milik teman Gita yang suka ber-cosplay, baju yang dia kenakan penuh dengan pelindung yang membuatnya sulit bergerak. Karena itu lebih baik Ryan yang memegang sabuk hitam kendo memilih baju seperti berupa baju petualang―berupa kaus oblong berwarna putih polos yang sedikit kusam beserta jaket berwarna merah yang sengaja tidak dikancingi sehingga mengekspos kaus oblong Ryan dan celana panjang berwarna hitam, lalu sepatu bot berwarna coklat tua dan sarung tangan berwarna hitam yang tidak menyarungi jarinya.

Setelah menentukan job dan kostum. Saatnya menentukan skill―kemampuan para player. Setiap job memiliki pilihan berkisar limapuluh pilihan, duaratus delapanpuluh lima skill kehidupan seperti memasak, menjahit dan sebagainya dan sepuluh skill yang sengaja di-Lock oleh Game Master. Setiap player diizinkan memiliki tiga skill job dan lima skill kehidupan di Level pertama. Ryan memilih job skill yang sesuai dengan keahliannya. Namun untuk mendapatkan sepuluh skill yang diduga legendaris dan hanya diketahui oleh pencipta game bisa didapatkan jika player telah menyelesaikan beberapa syarat yang dirahasiakan. Tentu suatu keberuntungan jika mendapatkan salah satu dari sepuluh skill yang sengaja di-Lock oleh Game Master.

Setelah selesai memilih, tinggal menunggu Loading yang memakan waktu berkisar dua menit. Semoga saja di dunia game dia tidak menemukan hal yang mengerikan apapun yang membuatnya untuk berhenti bermain game virtual reality. Ryan melihat sekelilingnya, perlahan – lahan terlihat beberapa kode – kode komputer yang berupa angka - angka mengelilinginya. Ryan menutup mata onyx-nya setelah melihat sebuah hologram menu yang menandakan―

―Welcome to Lost World Online.

―

**.:Lost World Online:.**

[Level 1:Lost World Online]

―

"Selamat datang di Lost World Online!"

Suara dari Non Player Character membahana di Venira City―kota pertama di Lost World Online. Kembang api bertebar di langit biru yang sangat cerah. Ryan memperhatikan kondisi Venira City, seperti anime – anime yang tayang setiap pekan. Bahkan wajahnya seperti seorang karakter anime―tidak terkesan manusia nyata. Mungkin para Anti Anime yang bodohnya membuat page di jaringan sosial lalu mengejek anime – anime yang ada di dunia tanpa tahu fans-nya lebih dari satu juta orang pasti akan mengejek habis – habisan game virtual reality pertama di dunia karena seperti setting-nya seperti anime. Namun Ryan yakin kalau para fans anime akan menghajar anti anime yang berani mengejek game yang benar – benar menakjubkan.

Bahkan pencahayaan game ini sudah diprogam semaksimal mungkin. Berbeda dengan game lainnya, didunia virtual game ini ada bayangan setiap benda. Lalu para player juga bisa merasakan hembusan angin ataupun dinginnya suhu di Venira City. Tapi Ryan tahu pasti kalau itu hanyalah beberapa data yang dikirimkan oleh Nerve Gear.

Sambil menunggu misi dari Game Master dari dunia nyata, Ryan memutuskan berjalan – jalan mencari teman untuk membuat guild atau party. Di game RPG seperti ini, trik untuk bisa menang dalam dunia game adalah menjadi salah satu bagian dari guild atau party. Sebenarnya jika Ryan bisa meng-hack game ini, pasti dia akan membuat dirinya menjadi level tertinggi dalam waktu singkat. Sayangnya game ini mengunakan Nerve gear, tidak bisa di-hack seenaknya atau kau ingin mati dengan cara konyol. Menurut kabarnya ada dua ratus orang yang nekat bermain dengan cara meng-hack sebelum game ini resmi dimainkan. Pada akhirnya dua ratus orang itu menjadi gila dan beberapa meninggal karena gelombang radiasi elektromagnetik penaikan level dipancarkan berlebihan.

Ryan berjalan menuju taman kota yang terletak di tengah kota. Sepanjang perjalanan Ryan melihat beberapa orang berinteraksi sosial dengan mudahnya. Keunggulan game ini adalah setiap bahasa player dirubah menjadi bahasa komunikasi di dunia game―sehingga membuat player tidak perlu kesusahan untuk mempelajari bahasa lain. Tentu hal ini hanya berlaku di dunia game. Setelah player keluar dari dunia ini, mereka menggunakan bahasa komunikasi umum di negaranya.

Saat Ryan sampai di taman yang penuh bunga, dia melihat anak kembar yang sama – sama berambut coklat sedang berkelahi entah apa alasannya. Terlihat salah satu mereka yang mengenakan satu set seragam sailor berwarna hijau kebiruan-putih dan celana biru selulutu, dan dasi merah yang mengalungi kerah bajunya lalu sepatu bot kulit yang berwarna coklat tua. Pemuda berseragam sailor terlihat memarahi kembaraannya yang mengenakan seragam seorang chef. Ryan berpikir, mungkin mereka yang seusianya.

"Uhm... hai." Pertama – tama menyapa, mengalihkan perhartian mereka agar tidak berkelahi lagi. Cara ini memang keberuntungannya 50 banding 50, namun tidak salahnya mencoba bukan?

"Apa?" Salah satu dari kembarannya membalasnya dengan ketus. Dia terlihat job penjelajah yang mengenakan baju sailor dan lengkap dengan alat perlengkapannya seperti tali, pisau, dan tas kecil yang mengantung di ikat pinggang miliknya. Lalu kembarannya terlihat job seorang chef dan membuatnya mengenakan baju seorang chef yang jelas – jelas tidak penting kecuali dia sukarela menjadi Non Player Character.

Ryan diam sejenak, mencari bahan topik pembicaraan. "Err... apakah kau membuat party? Aku ingin bergabung." Ryan berusaha menenangkan diri setelah disapa ketus oleh salah satu dari mereka.

Feliciano yang mendengar hal itu langsung menjadi senang. "Vee! Aku ikut! Namaku Feliciano Vargas dan yang ini Lovino Vargas, orang Italia. Vee... vee... siapa namamu?" Berbeda dengan kembarannya bernama Lovino, pemuda berambut coklat yang bernama Feliciano terlihat sangat bersahabat dan ceria sekali namun terlihat err... lemah.

"Ryan Dewanto, orang Indonesia." Ryan menjabat tangan Feliciano Vargas dengan bersahabat.

Lovino yang mendengar ajakan Ryan langsung memalingkan mukanya. "Tch! Party... aku tidak mau. Aku ingin menjadi solo player." Lovino menolak tawaran Ryan mentah – mentah. "Hei, kau urus Feliciano. Aku tidak mau berdekat – dekatan dengannya."

'Melantarkan kembarannya...' pikir Ryan melihat tingkah laku Lovino yang benar – benar tidak patut dicontoh. Biasanya sih kelakuan Lovino sering muncul salah satu tokoh di sinerton yang ditonton teman – teman wanita Ryan dikelasnya. Ahh... Ryan masih mengingat kejadian dikelasnya, dimana dia pernah mengejek teman wanitanya gara – gara menonton sinerton dan berakhir Ryan dikeroyok habis – habisan sama anak cewek. Itu membuat Ryan memiliki anjuran; 'berhati – hatilah dengan anak wanita'

Tapi melihat kelakuan Lovino dia sedikit mengingat kelakuan dirinya terhadap Gita dan merasa bersalah dengan Gita yang pasti sedang berjaga dirumahnya sendirian. Sebenarnya sedikit cemas karena seorang gadis harus menjaga rumah sendirian yang terkadang rawan dengan pencurian. Ryang mengeleng pelan. Gita 'kan mendapatkan sabuk hitam karate dan taekwondo, jadi dia harus mengkhawatirkan Gita yang pernah dapat masalah karena menghajar anak – anak yang melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya―yang berakhir masuk rumah sakit―untungnya dia dapat dispensasi karena dia menghajar untuk pertahanan diri.

"Vee... kenapa?" tanya Feliciano tidak terima keputusan Lovino yang meninggalkannya. Baru pertama kalinya Feliciano bermain game RPG―apalagi dia mencobanya mengunakan Nerv Gear. Tentu ini akan berat baginya yang belum berpengalaman bermain game RPG.

"Kau kan membuatku repot. Feliciano Vargas. Lagian kamu bisa bersama anak itu." sahut Lovino sambil menunjuk Ryan dengan tangan kanannya. "Sampai jumpa saat makan malam."

Lovino meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Ryan hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku Lovino Vargas yang sangat cuek pada kembarannya yang dari segi tampilannya yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat terlihat sangat lemah. Padahal Ryan hanya ingin melerai mereka, tapi kenapa dia menjadi pengurus Feliciano Vargas yang seharusnya diurus oleh Lovino Vargas.

"Neh. Feliciano, kurasa kita harus mencari teman untuk bisa membuat Party," ucap Ryan berusaha menenangkan diri dan menyiapkan diri untuk 'merawat' Feliciano selama didunia game virtual reality. "Sebelum mencari teman kita sebaiknya perkenalkan status kita."

Pemuda bermata coklat mengangguk dengan mantap. "Vee... Namaku Feliciano Vargas. Jobku adalah seorang chef Vee~ keahlianku membuat pasta Vee~ dan senjataku adalah alat – alat masak. Saat ini aku baru punya pisau untuk menyerang." Feliciano memperkenalkan status dirinya dan mengumbarkan kata khasnya―_Vee_―entah apa artinya dalam bahasa Indonesia. "Vee. Kalau Ryan lapar aku bisa membuatkan pasta vee~"

"Uhm. Terima kasih." Ryan menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Feliciano yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan penuh semangat. "Namaku Ryan Dewanto. Jobku adalah swordman, dan keahlianku mungkin kendo dan silat. Senjataku saat ini adalah berupa pedang. Err... Feliciano, bagaimana kalau kita berburu monster untuk meningkatkan EXP sambil menunggu misi yang diberikan Game Master nanti."

"Vee, setuju!"

.

.

.

Sepasang pedang samurai berwarna abu – abu terlihat berlumuran darah setelah menebas monster berbentuk ular raksasa yang berwarna ungu gelap dan bermata merah darah―yang memiliki nama bite. Pemuda berambut hitam legam terlihat memengang dua pedang samurai yang barusan digunakan untuk membunuh seekor bite yang hampir saja memberinya racun. Mata ular dan mencari item yang terjatuh saat pemuda itu mengalahkan monster menyerangnya saat dia mencari daun herbal agar bisa dijadikan potion―obat.

Sudah dua jam dia berada di dalam dunia Virtual Reality. Dia sudah berburu sebuah bite dan lima bunga girgle di hutan yang terletak di sebelah barat daya Venira City. Pemuda itu mengambil sebuah daun yang dia cari yaitu berupa daun Yourt. Daun Yourt adalah daun yang memiliki warna merah keunguan bisa dibuat menjadi obat jika dalam dosis pas, namun bisa menjadi racun mematikan dalam dosis yang pas. Dia memetik beberapa daun Yourt yang hidup di hutan ini. Setelah menaruh itemnya kedalam tas kulit yang dibawanya, dia mengambil beberapa koin yang ada setelah mengalahkan ular raksasa itu.

"Vee! Mosternya menyeramkan!"

Tiba – tiba seseorang berteriak dengan lantang di hutan. Pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Honda Kiku dan biasa disapa Kiku segera berlari menuju asal suara yang pasti orang yang menghadapinya sedang bertarung monster yang menyeramkan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, kalau mau menyerang monster kita harus berhati - hati―karena sering muncul monster diatas level kita bahkan seorang boss.

Kiku berlari menuju asal suara dan melewati beberapa semak – semak hutan yang seolah – olah menghalangi Kiku berjalan. Setelah melewati semak – semak, Kiku melihat dua pemuda seusianya kini bertarung melawan harimau berwarna hitam―yang jelas dia berelemen kegelapan. Harimau hitam yang memiliki kakinya yang dialiri aura hitam, dan matanya terlihat berwarna merah. Seingat Kiku Harimau hitam yang memiliki belang berwarna putih itu bernama Tirat―monster yang berelemen kegelapan dan memiliki jurus khusus, Darkillue―membuat player berhalusinasi melihat kenangan terburuknya. Kiku melihat pemuda berambut hitam sedang sibuk mengalahkan harimau hitam itu dan pemuda berambut coklat sedang berusaha tidak melindungi diri―yang jelas – jelas sangat sulit karena job dia bukan mengarah ke perlindungan melainkan kearah non player character.

Kiku melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu terlihat sangat kelelahan karena bertarung melawan Harimau hitam itu. Daripada dia diam menyaksikan lebih bijaksana kalau dia membantu pemuda berambut hitam itu bertarung melawan harimau hitam yang cukup besar. Kiku langsung mengambil dua pedang samurai dari sarungnya dan segera berlari menuju Tirat yang hampir membunuh pemuda berambut hitam. Okay, sebenarnya tidak membunuh hingga membuat seseorang harus bertemu sang pencipta. Tapi disini arti membunuh adalah langsung keluar dari game dengan paksa. Lalu harus mengulang dari save-level di Inn atau terburuk dia harus mengulang dari level pertama.

Kiku tanpa ragu menahan serangan harimau hitam itu yang mau menyerang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pedang samurainya sebelum Tirat mengeluarkan Darkillue. Lalu tanpa ragu dia langsung menebas tubuh harimau hitam itu menggunakan dua pedang samuria dan membuat harimau hitam itu seperti lobak yang dipotong oleh samurai yang menunjukan bakatnya. Selang beberapa detik, tubuh harimau yang sangat tragis lenyap dan digantikan beberapa koin dan item yang muncul.

"Hei, kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Kiku setelah mengalahkan harimau hitam yang bernama Tirat pada pemuda berambut hitam yang sangat kelelahan. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Lalu kiku mengambil potion yang dia beli di tas ransel yang terbuat dari kulit. "Nih minum."

Pemuda berambut hitam legam yang berantakan itu menerima potion yang berwarna hijau dan meminumnya. "Terima kasih... err..."

"Honda Kiku. Panggil aku Kiku."

"Terima kasih Kiku. Namaku Ryan Dewanto, panggil aku Ryan." Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Ryan beristirahat sejenak di padang rumput kecil yang dikelilingi pohon – pohon besar yang rindang. "Feliciano! Kau ini, kita main game untuk menang, bukan menghindar!"

Pemuda berambut coklat yang dipanggil Feliciano oleh Ryan hanya menunjukan ekspersi sedih yang kekanak – kanakan. "Vee... monster-nya menakutkan daripada Lovino Vee... Ryan baik – baik saja?" tanya Feliciano cemas terhadap teman pertamanya di dunia game. Lalu dia melihat Honda Kiku yang menyarungi dua pedang samurainya. "Vee~ namaku Feliciano Vargas. Namamu?"

"Honda Kiku. Panggil aku Kiku." Kiku menjawabnya sambil membungkukan dadanya dengan sopan―ciri khas orang Jepang memperkenalkan diri.

Feliciano yang menyadari bahwa Kiku orang Jepang ikutan membungkuk dengan cepat. "Vee! Kiku orang Jepang Vee!" seru Feliciano senang karena baru pertama kalinya dia melihat orang Jepang di dunia virtual reality. "Kiku mau ikut party kita? Kebetulan kita buat party vee..."

Honda Kiku berpikir sejenak, lalu dia tersenyum dan menganguk pelan. "Kurasa tak masalah." Honda Kiku mengiyakan ajakan Feliciano, membuat Feliciano dan Ryan sangat senang. Berarti party yang Ryan buat terdapat tiga anggota―dua anggota bisa diandalakan dan satu anggota yang bodoh sekali memilih job seorang non player character―dan itu adalah kabar baik.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Suara lonceng berbunyi mengema keseluruh seluk beluk dunia virtual game―menandakan Game Master akan segera memberikan misi di dunia game. Biasanya misi game RPG hanyalah mengalahkan boss level teratas dan kau akan mendapatkan gelar master game. Tanpa peringatan dari para player, semua player didunia terkirim di titik pusat dalam dunia game dengan cara teleport. Ryan pernah mengalaminya saat dia bermain game RPG yang ada di laptopnya yang bermerk Sony.

Ryan, Kiku dan Feliciano terkirim ke kota pertama mereka, Venira City yang terlihat penuh dengan para player. Besar kota Venira City hampir seperti kota Jakarta tanpa bangunan – bangunan cakar langit ataupun kemacetan yang membuat Ryan stress saat berangkat ke sekolahnya. Berbeda dengan Jakarta, Venira City terlihat sebagi kota abad pertengahaan yang Ryan lihat di televisi miliknya. Namun Venira City tidak sekuno abad pertengahan, masih ada kecanggihan teknologi yang disetting agar tidak mengubah kesan abad pertengahan di Venira City seperti lampu neon yang memancarkan sinar berwarna kuning ataupun pemanas dan AC di Inn.

Feliciano terlihat sedang mencari – cari orang. Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya, "Vee! Lovino!" seru Feliciano memanggil kembaraanya yang sibuk meminum minuman yang mungkin dibelinya atau diramunya.

Lovino berbalik, menatap kembarannya yang berlari kearahnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Lovino yang masih dengan nada ketus khasnya.

"Vee... minum apa?"

Lovino menatap botol minum yang ia pegang. "Hanya minuman enak yang kudapatkan setelah mengalahkan Golbin yang mencuri beberapa minuman di kios sana. NPC-nya berterima kasih padaku sekaligus memberiku item ini." Lovino menunjuk sebuah kios yang cukup berantakan karena ulah para Golbin. "Lalu, apakah kau sudah mengalahkan beberapa monster dengan party-mu?"

Feliciano mengangguk. "Tapi monsternya menyeramkan vee..." ucap Feliciano sedikit ketakutan mengingat harimau hitam yang hampir membu―"

Lalu tiba – tiba, seseorang berteriak dengan suara lantang yang lebih keras, memotong perkataan Feliciano Vargas. "Lihat diatas!" orang itu menunjuk langit – langit yang terdapat seseorang yang menaiki kuda di langit―terkesan seorang raja.

Dia 'kah Game Master?

Pria yang menaiki kuda di langit, mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam dan topeng yang terbuat dari api yang tak akan membakar wajah player. Dia mengendarai kuda api yang diselimuti api yang berwarna oranye terang. Ryan berpikir―apakah pria yang bertampilan gagah itu adalah Game Master yang akan memberi misi kepada setiap player. Para player merasakan kekaguman yang sama seperti Ryan.

"Apakah itu Game Master?"

"Dia keren sekali."

Banyak ocehan dari player yang bisa didengar oleh telinga Ryan. Lalu tangan kanan sang Game Master terangkat seolah – olah menyuruh para player untuk diam. Selang beberapa detik, para player terdiam. Lalu dia menurunkan tanganya dan mulutnya mulai berbicara. "Para Player sekalian, selamat datang dalam dunia yang kuciptakan." Pria itu berbicara dengan penuh kekuasaan. Jika dia benar, maka pria itulah yang menciptakan dunai game ini.

"Aku adalah raja dalam dunia game ini. Saat ini, hanya akulah yang bisa mengendalikan dunia ini."

E―eh? Mengendalikan dunia game ini? Berarti dia adalah direktur pemilik Lost World Online. Tapi aneh, biasanya direktur bergerak dibalik layar. Jarang―bahkan tidak pernah ada direktur yang suka rela mengumumkan misinya didepan para player secara terang – terangan. Ryan berusaha mencerna semua infomarsi yang ia dapatkan. Suara dari pria gagah itu seperti mengejek para player yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Saatnya aku mengumumkan misi kalian." Pria itu tanpa ragu menunjukan pedangnya. Kilatan berwarna oranye menjalar keseluruh pedangnya yang berwarna perak. Lalu kilatan itu menyambar langit biru―dan menimbulakan warna langitnya berubah menjadi warna merah darah yang mengerikan, membuat para player merinding. "Carilah dunia kalian―dunia nyata―yang telah hilang." Pria itu berkata dengan suara merendahkan sekaligus menyeramkan membuat bulu kuduk para player bergidik ketakutan dan sebagian terkejut setengah mati.

"Eh?!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" sahut beberapa player yang tidak terima keputusannya.

Ryan yakin, tidak hanya di Venira City―mungkin seluruh player yang tersebar di dunia game yang bernama Lost World Online terkejut setengah mati mendengar perkataan dari Game Master. Kalau diserap baik – baik, arti dari kalimat 'Carilah dunia kalian―dunia nyata―yang telah hilang' adalah kita kehilangan kontak dunia nyata. Berarti kita tidak merasakan dunia nyata lagi atau kita tidak bisa pulang kembali kedunia kita―Log out. Tapi ada gerangan apa sampai – sampai para player tidak bisa Log out? Apakah ini bug? Atau virus? Lebih parah lagi ini sudah direncanakan dengan maksud mengerikan seperti membunuh satu sama lain. Semoga saja ini hanya kecelakaan.

"Nerve Gear adalah alat yang kumodifikasi untuk membuat para player merasakan sensasi di dunia ini. Membuat dunia ini menjadi kehidupan utama para player yang akan mengantikan dunia yang telah kuhilangkan―segel." Pria itu terlihat tidak goyah meski dimaki – maki oleh para player yang ada di seluruh dunia game yang ia ciptakan. "Aku melakukan itu untuk rencanaku. Tapi tenang, kalian masih bisa keluar dari dunia game ini―dengan cara membuka sepuluh skill legendaris yang ku Lock."

Sepuluh skill legendaris―skill langka yang bahkan diduga hanyalah rumor omong kosong di Lost World Online. Menurut kabarnya, hanya sepuluh anak terpilihlah yang mampu membuka skill legendaris. Tentu itu adalah misi tersulit apalagi tidak ada yang mengetahui tanda – tanda memiliki sepuluh skill Legendaris tersebut.

"Kenapa harus sepuluh skill legendaris yang diduga rumor!" seru salah satu player yang ada di Venira City. "Kenapa tidak yang lain hah?!"

Pria yang mengaku Game Master tersenyum―mungkin lebih tepatnya seringai. "Sepuluh skill itulah yang bisa membuka kunci dunia nyata―agar kalian bisa pulang. Lalu pemilik sepuluh skill tersebut―" Pria tersebut mengambil nafas dalam – dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dalam bentuk suara. "―harus mati."

Ryan dan seluruh player langsung membeku. H-harus mati. Gerangan apa ini sampai – sampai sang Game Master 'membunuh'―mungkin lebih tepatnya mengorbankan―sepuluh orang yang memiliki skill legendaris. Menyadari keheningan yang tercipta, sang Game Master melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Mereka harus mati karena efek kekuatan skill legendaris tersebut. Karena nyawa dan tubuh mereka adalah portal dunia game dan dunia nyata." Pria itu terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, jika kalian game over―kehabisan Healt Point―digame yang tidak ada restart sama sekali. Maka kalian akan kembali kedunia kalian tanpa bernyawa. Itu terjadi karena Nerve Gear akan mengirim listrik yang akan membuat otak mati."

Semua player termasuk Kiku yang daritadi terus tenang shock selama beberapa detik. Mati dalam dunia game. Hal konyol apa yang mempengaruhi kepala sang Game Master sampai – sampai berani melakukan seperti itu. Dari jumlah negara yang ada di dunia sekaligus ada negara yang sengaja menambah beta tester ataupun orang kaya yang sengaja membeli tabung itu meski dalam tahap percobaan―maka duapuluh lima ribu orang disandera di dunia Virtual Reality ini. Mungkin sang Game Master bisa memasukan namanya kedalam Guiness book of record dalam kasus pembunuhan terencana yang memakan korban terbanyak di dunia―atau sejarah.

"Karena kalian baru tahu sekarang. Aku akan mengembalikan Health point kondisi penuh." Suara sang Game Master memecahkan kesunyiaan yang cukup menegangkan. "Sekarang level bukanlah tujuan kalian. Tapi carilah dunia yang hilang, temukan kuncinya―sepuluh orang pemilik skill legendaris. Lalu kalian semua akan terbebas dengan pengorbanan sepuluh orang pemilik skill tersebut. Lalu sebelum kalian mengorbankannya―kalian harus mengasah bakat sepuluh orang pemilik skill legendaris itu agar dia bisa membuka kun―"

"Apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari pemilik skill legendaris itu mati?!" seru Lovino kesal mendengar penjelasaan Game Master yang memuakan.

Pria itu melebarkan seringai khasnya. "Itu adalah jawaban yang kalian harus cari. Jawaban itu hanya dimiliki sang pencari dunia yang hilang." Lalu pria itu mengayunkan pedang tersebut kearah langit. Menciptakan kilatan api berwarna oranye yang terang. "Sang pencari―adalah orang yang mengetahui arti kebahagiaan sesungguhnya."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar perkataan yang dilantunkan oleh sang Game Master. Mereka semua mencoba memanggil menu utama untuk mencari pilihan Log out. Namun semua sia – sia. Tidak ada pilihan yang bertuliskan Log out, mereka semua terjebak dalam dunia game entah sampai kapan. Satu – satunya cara adalah mencari pemilik sepuluh skill legendaris. Tapi ada yang menganjal dipikiran Ryan―apa yang dimaksud Game Master dengan sang pencari yang mengetahui arti kebahagiaan sesungguhnya.

Lalu setelah istirahat singkat, sang Game Master yang merasa tak bersalah lagi mengema diseluruh penjuru dunia virtual reality. "Para Player―sekarang aku sudah menyelesaikan turotrial dari Lost World Online. Semua semoga beruntung, sang pencari dunia yang hilang." Perlahan – lahan api ditubuh sang Game Master dan kuda putih yang ia tunggangi termakan oleh api oranye. Sekejap, tubuh sang Game Master beserta kudanya menghilang ditelan api disertai suara Background music yang mengema secara bersamaan.

Para Player yang ada di dunia virtual reality memberikan reaksi wajar. Reaksi ketakutan akan kematian yang dimaksud oleh sang Game Master―yang menghilang. Beberapa mereka meraung – raung ataupun menangis marah mendengar nasib mereka dipertaruhkan hal konyol di dalam dunia game seperti Lost World Online.

"Apa - apaan ini! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan pacarku!"

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak terima!"

"BRENGSEK! KEMBALIKAN KAMI! KAMI INGIN PULANG!"

Pekikan. Tuntunan. Kemarahan. Teriakan. Permohonan. Sumpah dan jeritan ketakuan.

Beberapa player menyumpahi serampah sang Game Master yang seenaknya mengurung mereka dalam dunia game. Hampir semua player menangis sekeras – kerasnya agar sang Game Master merasakan rasa iba dengan mereka. Namun semuanya sia – sia, tidak ada satupun keajaiban yang terjadi didalam dunia Virtual Reality. Dari sebuah Game yang dinantikan seluruh orang didunia kini berubah menjadi penjara kematian mengerikan bagi para player.

Permainan kematian―dari sebuah game yang ditunggu semua orang.

Nerve Gear adalah alat untuk menjalankan Lost World Online. Sebenarnya Nerve Gear sudah ada sebelum Lost World Online muncul, namun itu digunakan untuk simulasi perang bagi para tentara baru di Negara maju seperti Amerika Serikat, Jepang, Jerman, dan sebagainya. Tapi sekarang, Nerve Gear tidak lebih dari alat pemanggang otak yang siap memanggang otak para player yang game over di dunia Lost World Online.

Sekarang para player harus menerima takdir mereka di Lost World Online. Mau tak mau―harus menyelesaikan Lost World Online dan mencari apa yang dimaksud dengan sepuluh skill Legendaris. Namun ada perkataan sang Game Master yang masih membuat Ryan binggung setengah mati. Tentang sang pencari. Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah sang pencari dunia nyata.

Tapi apa yang dimaksudkan dengan sang pencari. Kenapa sang Game Master melakukan hal mengerikan itu? Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan arti kebahagiaan dunia sesungguhnya? Tapi yang jelas sekarang dunia sudah berubah... Takdir mereka dipertaruhkan dengan sepuluh pemilik skill Legendaris yang kini masih misteri

Sekarang satu – satunya untuk menghentikan hal ini adalah―

―mencari dunia yang hilang...

Lost World Online―play.

[Carilah―dunia kalian yang hilang]

**-To Be Continued-**

―

**Author Note: **Bagaimana ceritanya readers-sama? Apakah aneh? Kecepetan? Kurang konsisten? Jiplak? Atau gimana? Tolong kasih tahu biar saya bisa mengeditnya! Nee... tapi kumohon review... biar saya bisa mengupdate setiap seminggu sekali! Biar saya semangat gitu lhoo...

Okay jawab review!

**Unknownwers: **sungguh? Wah! Arigatou, namun kali ini apakah sudah memuaskan. Thanks your review!

**Chianti cardonay: **akan kuusahakan, mungkin ch ini gak seru. Kalau cara so pasti favoriteku US!UK and RussiaBelarus. Arigatou review-nya

**Azriel 1827: **sungguh? Ah arigato! Apakah ini bikin penasaran, thanks your review!

**Maruki Shitoichi: **Gak papa gak login. Sungguh? Anda penasaran. Nee... apakah ch ini kecepatan. Soalnya aku selalu baca cepat. Maruki-san itu gamer, wah sama dong! Namun aku sukanya Game House XP

.

Okay gini aja, moga2 bisa update minggu depan. Nee... please Read and Review!


	3. Level 02: A Day at Lost World Online

**Author Note: **Yeyyy! Update~ update~ gomene readers baru update sekarang~ kayaknya perminggu itu susah buanget. Ditambah lagi saya hanya bisa bukan laptop sabtu minggu, dan sabtu minggu saya sering pergi readers... karena itu mungkin perbulan aja kali ya... biar gampang! Ditambah lagi saya harus melanjutkan fanfic di fandom KHR, Kingdom Hearts. Yah... itulah repotnya jadi author di Fanfiction#plak!

**Disclaimer****: **Hetalia Axis Powers punya Hidekazu Himeruya; Sword Art Online punya Kawahara Reki; Kingdom Heart dan Final Fantasy punya Square Enix, To aru majutsu no index punya Kamachi Kazuma, gak percaya. Liat buku tabungan saya! Masih nol lho... berarti apa anak – anak#plaak! Aku gak untung secara uang dsb! Kalau bisa sih mendingan aku gak usah sekolah aja. Hanya mendapatkan review dari kalian aja... Karena itu! Pleasee... review!

**Warning!: **Pasti OOC, OC (khususnya character negara Indonesia yang jadi tokoh utama lho!), Typo(s), aneh, gak seru, pertempuran gak jelas, Fanfic PERTAMA! **Don't Like, Don't READ!**

Okay, Enjoy~

―

Di malam hari Ryan hanya duduk di dahan pohon besar sambil memperhatikan bulan sabit.

Bulan sabit yang menyinari malam dengan cahaya remang – remangnya terlihat sangat sempurna dibandingkan di kota asalnya, Jakarta. Pemandangan indah bulan sabit yang ditemani oleh bintang – bintang biasanya hanya bisa Ryan nikmati di Bali―tempat sepupunya tinggal. Mungkin dua tahun yang lalu terakhir Ryan melihat bulan sabit yang cahaya cemerlang dan indah.

Dunia yang hilang.

Ryan menunduk saat pikirannya terbesit tentang dunia yang hilang. Kalau boleh jujur, Ryan sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang dunia yang hilang, sang pencari, ataupun tentang sepuluh skill legendaris yang katanya hanya mereka yang mampu menghubungkan kembali dunia nyata dan dunia Virtual Reality. Saat ini dia hanya bisa menjalankan kehidupanya sekarang di dunia Virtual Reality bersama Party yang dibuat bersama Feliciano dan Kiku.

Kalau bicara tentang mereka berdua, Ryan setidaknya bersyukur bisa membuat Party bersama mereka. Honda Kiku adalah pemuda keturunan samurai yang mengetahui dengan detail tentang pertahanan diri dialam bebas. Mereka bisa menghemat uang dan item yang mereka punya berkat Kiku yang selalu memiliki ide untuk melakukan sesuatu. Jujur, Ryan sangat terbantu dengan adanya Kiku yang mau membantu Feliciano untuk berlatih dengan mengunakan pisau.

Lalu Feliciano Vargas, cowok Italia yang sangat suka memasak. Tadi malam, Ryan memakan pasta buatan Feliciano dengan mengunakan daging ular buruan Kiku tadi. Meski Feliciano memiliki respon yang lambat, namun dia memiliki kelebihan dalam urusan seni. Buktinya saja, hanya dengan daging ular yang Kiku bunuh dengan sadis berubah menjadi masakan mewah bintang lima. Tapi tetap saja, awalnya Feliciano tadi ketakutan melihat ular itu yang darahnya belum dibersihkan Kiku.

Ryan memperhatikan mereka dari bawah. Dia melihat Kiku dan Feliciano tertidur di pohon dan api unggun yang sengaja dibiarkan menyala agar mereka terus tetap merasa hangat. Iklim dunia game ini tidak menggunakan iklim tropis, jadi ada kemungkinan ada musim salju―musim yang cukup ditakutin bagi para player yang tidak punya uang. Dengan cuaca dingin seperti es, bisa membuat player mati―game over. Kalau tidak salah, selain harus menjaga HP para player juga memiliki kewajiban melindungi tubuh mereka dari cacat atau sejenisnya. Jika para player kehilangan kakinya, maka didunia nyata Nerve Gear akan memotong kakinya dengan cara membunuh sel – sel kakinya dengan mengunakan listrik mereka. Sungguh, Ryan sama sekali tidak menyangka hanya sebuah game dia harus mempertaruhkan jiwa dan raganya seperti di manga ataupun anime.

Ryan meloncat dari pohon dan mendarat dengan profesional. Dia mengambil sebuah pedang yang bernama Requiem of World―pedang pertamanya yang dia dapatkan dari Jobnya. Kiku juga mendapatkan dua pedang yang bernama Dual Zakura, Feliciano mendapat beberapa pisau bernama Right of Twins―nama yang cukup aneh untuk pisau Feliciano yang rata – rata digunakan untuk memasak. Seingat Ryan, Lovino Vargas mendapatkan pisau perak yang sama dengan Feliciano dan bernama Left of Twins. Jujur, Ryan binggung dengan nama senjata milik kembaran Vargas.

Ryan menjelajahi hutan tanpa membangunkan Kiku ataupun Feliciano. Bagaimanapun juga Ryan tidak bisa mengandalkan kemampuan mereka berdua. Suatu saat mereka akan meninggalkan Ryan sendirian. Memang sepertinya sangat mustahil, namun bagaimanapun juga Ryan harus membantu mereka berdua. Setidaknya bakat bermain kendo miliknya bisa dipergunakan. Dengan penuh keberanian, dia mulai berlatih dengan pedang Requiem of World yang digengamnya sangat kuat.

Ryan berlatih selama satu jam untuk mengalahkan beberapa monster yang menyerang dirinya. Skill berpedang Ryan dan pertahanan diri semakin meningkatnya. Meski pedangnya tidak terlalu bagus dibandingkan Dual Zakura yang memiliki kekuatan attack berkisar 60 -180 sedangkan pedang Requiem of World hanya 40-100, setidaknya Ryan sudah mulai terbiasa menggunakan pedang sungguhan. Meski begitu, Ryan telah berjanji tidak akan menggunakan pedang Requiem of World untuk membunuh sesama player.

Satu minggu berlalu, seribu orang lebih meninggal.

Jumlah angka kematian yang cukup fantatis untuk membunuh di era globalisasi. Memang tidak separah Adolf Hitler yang membunuh sekitar 43 juta penduduk yang berbeda dengan ras dan agamanya. Namun tetap saja seribu orang meninggal di era globalisasi adalah jumlah fantatis. Ditambah lagi sekarang sudah berlaku hukum hak asasi manusia, pasti pemerintah akan mengunakan kekuasaan mereka untuk mengadili Game Master. Hukumannya sudah dipastikan, hukuman mati entah apa caranya.

Saat ini jumlah player yang masih bertahan hidup hanya berkisar seratus ribu lebih. Rata – rata banyak mereka yang memutuskan menunggu pertolongan dari dunia nyata. Namun itu sangat mustahil jika satu – satunya penghubung di dunia virtual dan dunia nyata hanyalah Nerve Gear dan komputer pusat Lost World Online. Tapi kalau seseorang melepaskan Nerve Gear secara paksa dikepala pemakai, maka itu berakibat fatal. Seandainya jika Lost World Online tidak mengunakan permainan kematian, maka akibat pelepasan paksa Nerve Gear paling sering adalah pusing beberapa menit, dan yang paling fatal adalah lumpuh. Tapi Lost World Online menggunakan permainan kematian, otomatis pelepasan Nerve Gear secara paksa akan berakibatkan kematian.

Lalu jika menggunakan komputer pusat Lost World Online adalah cara penyelamatan diri paling fatal. Selain membahayakan diri―yang berusaha meng-hack komputer pusat―juga membahayakan keselamatan seluruh player. Seandainya ada kesalahan dalam meng-hack, bisa – bisa seluruh player meninggal dunia hanya karena satu player nakal. Ide meng-hack adalah ide yang paling buruk dalam penyelamatan seratus ribu lebih player yang terkurung.

Satu – satunya jalan teraman adalah mencari sepuluh skill Legendaris. Meski memakan waktu namun ini satu – satunya cara yang paling aman. Karena itu untuk memudahkan mencari pemilik sepuluh skill Legendaris, para player sepakat membuat 'pemerintahan' di dunia Lost World Online. Pusat 'pemerintahan' itu berada di Aeonist City―kota yang kira – kira sebesar kota Palmero menurut Feliciano yang tinggal di Palmero, Italia. Tugas 'pemerintah' berbeda dengan pemerintahaan di dunia nyata, tugas mereka melakukan scan setiap player yang masih hidup. Dengan cara ini, jika menemukan player yang memiliki status skill yang terdapat keanehan maka akan diselidiki.

Benar, semua sudah berubah

Takdir seluruh player telah berubah.

Sekarang Ryan sudah tidak bisa bertingkah seperti remaja biasa yang memiliki hidup monoton. Sudah tidak ada kondisi dimana dia bisa meminta bantuan Gita.

Inilah situasi mencekam yang harus player hadapi di dunia Lost World Online.

―

**.:Lost World Online:.**

[Level 02: A Day at Lost World Online]

―

Trang! Trang!

Bunyi dentingan pedang terlihat sangat nyata dan sangatlah pas didengar meski itu hanya berupa data – data. Feliciano menatap kedua temannya sedang sibuk berlatih pedang mereka masing – masing. Kiku terlihat telah terbiasa menggunakan dua pedang yang bernama Dual Zakura syang tipis, dan Ryan juga kemampuan pedang dan semangatnya makin meningkat dengan pedangnya yang bernama Requiem of World.

"Vee! Semangat!" seru Feliciano menyemangati sahabatnya di dunia virtual reality. Mereka terlihat seperti aktor film action buatan Amerika yang sangat keren.

Di pagi hari yang begitu cerah, Ryan dan Kiku berlatih pedang mereka dengan skill pedang mereka. Di dunia virtual reality tidak ada namanya ahli dalam memakai pedang secara instan atau bisa menguasai skill kehidupan dan menyerang secara pelatihan di dunia nyata atau di dunia virtual reality. Seperti contohnya kalau kau tidak bisa memasak di dunia nyata, maka jangan pernah harap kau bisa memasak di dunia ini meskipun kau memilih job disini. Beruntung Ryan dan Kiku pernah menggunakan pedang meski hanya berupa pedang kayu.

Ryan segera mematahkan serangan Kiku yang makin menjadi – jadi. Kalau boleh jujur, kemampuan Honda Kiku tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dia memiliki beberapa skill samurai yang sudah dibuka dalam waktu satu minggu. Berkali – kali Ryan hampir terkena pedang tajam Kiku, tapi setidaknya Ryan bisa menghindar dengan cepat.

Skill Ryan dan Kiku masing – masing memiliki kelemahan. Kalau skill Kiku yang bernama Dual Blades, memiliki kelemahan pada kecepatan pedang, tapi memiliki kelebihan dalam bertahan dengan kedua pedangnya, sehingga sangat sulit menebus dinding pertahan Kiku. Seorang pemakai pedang memiliki kelemahan dengan sisi kiri. Namun karena Kiku ahli menggunakan kedua pedang, jadi sisi kiri justru bisa menjadi sisi kekuatan.

Skill Ryan bernama Dance Wind Sword―skill awal yang Ryan kuasai saat mendapatkan pedang Requiem of World. Skill tersebut memiliki kelemahan terhadap pertahanan, namun memiliki kecepatan bak angin topan―mungkin badai yang jauh lebih menyeramkan. Itu terjadi jika Ryan bisa mencapai Level 15―dan kini Ryan baru masuk ke Level 12. Wind Sword sangat mengandalalkan kecepatan dan ketajaman pedang dibandingkan kekuatan menyerang ataupun bertahan. Otomatis skill itu mengandalkan menebas dibandingkan menusuk.

"Kau tetap hebat ya Kiku," sahut Ryan sambil memasang kuda – kuda dan mengarahkan pedang ke hadapan Kiku. "Kalau kau saja bukan temanku, mungkin aku bisa mati."

Kiku mengangguk. "Seorang samurai tidak akan pernah membunuh teman dan hanya menebas orang yang berdosa. Kami biasa akan menusuk perut kami jika kami membunuh orang tidak bersalah atau kalah." Kiku menurunkan kedua pedangnya dan menunduk di depan Ryan, lalu pemuda berkebangsaan Indonesia juga ikutan menunduk―tanda hormat kepada pemain pedang.

"Vee, kalian hebat!" seru Feliciano menghampiri kami yang selesai bermain pedang. "Kiku, ajari aku bermain pedang seperti samurai!"

Kiku mengangguk. Lalu pemuda samurai itu menyarungkan kedua pedangnya yang tidak terlalu berat untuk ukurannya dan segera menepuk pelan pundak Feliciano. "Kalau kau sudah benar berburu monster tanpa kami, nanti aku ajari menggunakan pedang samurai," sahut Kiku.

"Monster itu menyeramkan!" seru Feliciano mengelak. "Aku takut sama monster."

Ryan menggeleng pelan mendengar alasan absurd dari Feliciano. "Tidak semua monster menyeramkan. Dan siapa suruh bermain Lost World Online kalau takut monster. Ditambah lagi ini mempertaruhkan nyawa dan tubuh kita!" gerutu Ryan. Dia paham kenapa Lovino tidak pernah sudi bermain bersama Feliciano menggunakan Nerve Gear, apalagi game yang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Hah... ayo kita ke sungai. Cari ikan disana. Siapa tahu Feliciano-san bisa memasak masakan untuk kita lagi," kata Kiku berusaha mengalihkan perhatian mereka agar mereka tidak bertengkar lagi.

Ryan dan Feliciano mengangguk, lalu pemuda berambut hitam itu segera mengambil tas yang dia taruh dekat dengan hutan. "Baiklah, ayo kita kesungai." sahut Ryan memimpin perjalanan menuju sungai yang terdekat dengan posisi mereka.

Perjalanan sungai tidak memakan waktu begitu lama, paling hanya lima menit menuju ke sungai kecil yang airnya sangat jernih. Berbeda dengan sungai yang terletak di Jakarta yang penuh dengan sampah―bahkan sebuah sofa mengapung di dalam sungai―sungai disini terlihat jernih, dan bahkan banyak ikan yang sibuk mondar – mandir di bebatuan yang merekan jadikan sarang untuk telur – telur mereka. Meski mereka hanya sebuah data – data komputer yang diatur oleh server Lost World Online.

Ryan menatap air jernih itu dengan tenang. Sungai itu hanya sebetis Ryan dan aliran sungai itu tidak terlalu deras. Dulu saat Ryan liburan ke daerah pelosok seperti gunung Dieng di Jawa Tengah, dia sangat suka mandi di sungai yang mengalir disana bersama teman – temannya yang kebetulan satu desa dengan nenek tercintanya. Biasanya Ryan memancing ikan atau berenang disana. Sedangkan adik tercintanya, Gita Syafitri mempelajari flora dan fauna disana bersama teman wanitanya atau membakar ikan hasil tangkapan anak cowok

"Aku dapat ikan!" Feliciano tiba – tiba berteriak dengan suara lantang. Dia mengancungkan ikan yang ukuran sedang. Terlihat ada bekas tusukan di tengah dadanya.

Skill Feliciano dinamakan dengan sebutan Right shooter. Memang kalau diartikan berarti 'penembak kanan' dan berarti jurus menembak. Namun 'shooter' disini bisapastaarah berbagai hal, seperti memanah, menembak peluru, melempar pisau dan sebagainya. Skill Right Shooter Feliciano mengarahkan melempar pisau. Right Shooter sendiri mengandalkan ketajaman penglihatan, kecepatan dan arah angin. Tapi Right Shooter termasuk skill langka, dan hanya didapatkan oleh sepasang anak kembar. Kalau Feliciano Right Shooter, berarti Lovino Vargas mendapatkan skill Left Shooter.

"Hebat Feliciano! Aku saja baru mendapatkan salmon." Kiku melihat hasil tangkapannya dengan bangga seperti anak kecil mendapatkan nila A+.

"Vee! Salmon! Aku suka!" teriak Feliciano bak seorang bocah.

"Yosh! Sepertinya kita pesta ikan." Ryan berkata dengan semangat. "Ah, kalau kalian menangkap ikan. Aku terus ngapain?"

"Mencari bumbu!" seru Feliciano menunjuk Ryan yang terduduk dipinggir sungai dan hanya mencelupkan kaki yang berwarna sawo matang.

"Eh? Aku? Gak salah tuh?"

Kiku mengangguk. "Siapa tahu Ryan-kun menemukan bumbu yang sangat enak, seperti kemarin."

Ryan terdiam. Kemarin dia mendapatkan item saat melawan kantung semar merah berupa ekstrak dari kantung semar merah. Feliciano menggunakan ekstrak kantung semar merah itu untuk membuat pasta sebagai penganti saus tomat dengan alasan simple―sama – sama berwarna merah. Hanya saja, merah kantung semar tersebut lebih mengarah merah darah.

Rasa pasta menggunakan ekstrak kantung semar merah seperti rasa manis gula dan gurih err... laron goreng. Dulu Ryan pernah disuruh mencicipi oleh – oleh dari temannya berupa laron goreng. Sungguh Ryan sama sekali tidak suka laron goreng. Tapi entah kenapa Feliciano dan Kiku merasa sangat menyukainya tanpa tahu kalau itu seperti makan laron ditambah daging rusa biru.

"Baiklah! Nanti saat aku akan kesini saat makan siang!" seru Ryan segera memakai sepatu bot-nya dan mengambil pedang Requiem of World yang sengaja dia taruh.

Lalu pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung masuk kedalam hutan belantara―meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang kini sibuk bermain air dan menangkap ikan dengan kehebatan skill mereka masing – masing. Mencari bumbu masak itu gampang susah. Apa lagi di Venira City―banyak tumbuhan yang beradaptasi karena tinggal di kota yang cukup minim oksigen bagi para monster disini. Jadi banyak ditemukan monster yang hampir mirip dengan flora fauna di dunia nyata dan rata – rata mereka telah beradaptasi.

"Ini bukan." kata Ryan sambil menaruh kembali daun yang dia petik dari bunga. Aroma daun itu tidak meyakinkan dan bunganya terlihat dikelilingi kupu – kupu beracun.

Ini sudah kelima kali Ryan mendapatkan bunga―yang sepertinya racun. Sangat buruk jika Ryan menemukan bunga beracun dan memberikannya ke Feliciano yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai skill mendeteksi racun. Bisa – bisa mereka bertiga mati dengan kompak hanya karena salah memasukan bahan makanan. Satu – satunya yang masih tersisa di tasnya adalah ekstrak kantung semar merah yang sama sekali tidak ingin diberikan ke Feliciano. Dia tidak mau menyicipi lagi laron goreng yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Sepertinya terpaksa deh." guman Ryan memandang satu botol ekstrak kantung semar merah.

Ryan tersenyum sendiri karena merasa kesal hanya mendapatkan ekstrak kantung semar merah yang belum dia buka sama sekali.

Di dunia ini, seperti pengganti dunia nyata. Seperti manusia pada umumnya, player disini juga membutuhkan makan dan minum. Entah apa yang dimasukannya ke dalam perut mereka yang hanya berupa data – data, tapi tetap saja mereka harus makan atau mati. Bahkan untuk melancarkan satu skill membutuhkan makanan. Tak jarang banyak swordman yang ditemukan mereka mencoba melatih memasak daripada membeli makanan di NPC yang memiliki rasa khas Eropa.

"Sudahlah... tidak terlalu buruk tinggal di dunia game."

Matahari kian meninggi. Sekarang adalah waktunya makan siang di dunia nyata dan dunia game. Ryan yakin pasti disana Gita sedang memasak untuk makan siang atau jika dia sekolah paling dia memakan bekal dan membaginya ke sahabatnya, Andhika dan Reymond. Tapi sekarang, dia harus memasak atau memakan makanan buatan Feliciano. Tidak terlalu buruk.

Dunia ini seperti penganti dunia nyata...

.

.

.

Venira City jam sembilan malam.

Suasana Venira City tidak terlalu jauh dengan kondisi kota Jakarta yang masih saja macet meski sudah malam. Kota yang besarnya menurut Kiku seperti besarnya ibukota negri Sakura, Tokyo terlihat begitu ramai yang penuh dengan para player sibuk bercengkrama dengan NPC untuk mengorek infomarsi 'siapai-pemiliki-sepuluh-skill-legendaris'. Selain itu, banyak player yang menikmati kondisi malam hari di Venira City layaknya kota mereka masing – masing.

Di salah satu sudut kota, terlihat Lovino Vargas sibuk menghabiskan minuman ale – ale yang dia beli di bar yang dekat dengan penginapannnya. Tidak terlalu buruk menikmati ale – ale di malam hari sendirian dibandingkan harus menemani Feliciano tidur dan membacakan buku cerita. Bersyukur Ryan mau merawat Feliciano selama dia menjadi solo player, jadi dia tidak perlu repot – repot mengurus adiknya yang benar – benar menyusahkan. Namun kalau Ryan membuat Feliciano game over, maka Lovino tidak segan – segan untuk membunuh Ryan.

"Hoaam..."

Lovino sedikit mengantuk. Di bar ini, banyak orang – orang yang masih tidak terima dengan nasib mereka sibuk menghabiskan minuman keras yang berjejer di lemari kaca bar. Lovino mengerutu kesal karena satu – satunya remaja termuda pengujung bar ini. Tapi tidak begitu masalah, sejak dulu Lovino ingin pergi ke bar dan menikmati minuman keras disini. Namun sang ibundanya yang benar – benar overprotektif melarangnya.

"Hai."

Tiba – tiba, seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang kira – kira seumur dengan Lovino menyapanya. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang menikmati red wine di samping Lovino dan ditemani beberapa tomat yang disiapkan pemilik bar. Pemuda itu terlihat memakai baju khas matador di Spanyol, dan membawa cambuk khusus untuk matador.

"Hai," balas Lovino cuek.

"Kupikir hanya aku saja yang termuda disini." Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Namaku Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, orang Spanyol."

"Lovino Vargas, orang Italia." Lovino meminum ale – ale yang masih ada di gelas besarnya. "Lalu untuk apa kau repot – repot menyapaku?"

Antonio tertawa garing. "Hehehe, habis disini aku tidak punya teman disini." Lalu Antonio segera memakan satu buah tomat dan menawarkan ke Lovino.

Di luar dugaan, Antonio terlihat sangat serasi dengan Lovino. Berkali – kali Antonio menemukan bahan pembicaraan dengan Lovino yang menjadi bahan bakar pendekatan antara Lovino dan Antonio. Di mata Antonio, Lovino seperti seorang bocah imut yang lumayan sombong dan mudah naik darah. Di mata Lovino, Antonio seperti remaja berwawasan tinggi dan terlihat sangan optimis dan bersemangat.

"Hei... kau tidak penasaran dengan 'sang pencari' dan 'sepuluh skill legendaris' atau mungkin tentang Game Master begitu?" tanya Antonio tiba – tiba mendadak serius.

Lovino mengeleng. "Apa menariknya mereka? Lagian disini tidak terlalu buruk," sahut Lovino. "Lalu kenapa kau mengungkit ketiga hal itu?"

"Sebelum bermain game ini, aku iseng – iseng menghacker game Lost World Online," kata Antonio enteng. "Aku menghack aplikasi game Lost World Online bersama temanku. Kau tahu, di aplikasi itu berhubungan dengan dua server."

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau menghack, ka―"

"Tidak." Antonio memotong ucapan Lovino. "Aku hanya menghack sistem kerja Lost World Online. Aku hanya menghack Nerve Gear dan aplikasi Lost World Online. Kau tahu, server pertama berpusat dengan komputer utama Lost World Online. Aku tak tahu kepastiannya dimana, tapi kira – kira berada di daerah timur―tepatnya Asia Timur. Yah... aku tak tahu kepastiannya, soalnya Firewall-nya terlalu kuat dan dia memiliki penolak gelombang."

Lovino menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau yang kedua?"

"Ini yang paling unik." Antonio tersenyum menawan, namun semburan merah karena efek Red Wine membuatnya terlihat seperti orang dewasa. "Ternyata server Lost World Online berada di tempat ini, di salah satu tempat di dunia virtual reality."

"Tunggu dulu! Maksudmu server kedua ada di dunia ini. Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Kecilkan suaramu Lovino," sahut Antonio. "Aku tidak tahu kepastiannya, tapi server yang menciptakan dunia ini berada di sini, disalah satu tempat Lost World Online. Jika kita bisa menuju kesana dan mengendalikan penuh server tersebut. Aku bisa menjamin kalau kita bisa terbebas. Namun, itu sangatlah sulit."

"Sulit?" kata Lovino Vargas.

"Karena satu – satunya yang bisa menemukan rahasia unik di Lost World Online hanya sang pencari." Antonio terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menarik nafasnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu, apa yang dimaksud dengan sepuluh skill Legendaris itu."

"Maksudmu?"

Antonio terdiam sejenak, lalu dia mengabiskan Red Wine yang ada digelasnya. "Sejak awal, Lost World Online bukanlah game yang boleh dimainkan oleh semua orang." Antonio menutup matanya, dan menatap Lovino tajam. "Bahkan Lost World Online adalah permainan untuk menciptakan perang dunia."

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

Berkali – kali Game Master menatap sebuah lukisan yang terpanjang di dindingnya.

Lukisan itu tampak sebuah keluarga hangat yang begitu bahagia. Keluarga itu terdiri sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak laki – laki yang tersenyum bahagia sambil memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya. Sang istri terlihat sangat mirip dengan anaknya, hanya saja mata anaknya seperti sang suami. Wanita yang mengenakan gaun biru polos terlihat memiliki senyuman menawan bak seorang dewi tercantik di dunia ini.

Pria dewasa di lukisan keluarga itu adalah dirinya. Dan lukisan itu adalah lukisan keluarganya yang tersisa sebelum kejadian itu.

Game Master menatap lebih jeli istri tercintanya. Istrinya tidak memiliki cacat ditubuh dan diwajahnya. Dia benar – benar merasakan rasa rindu terhadap istrinya yang telah lama meninggal karena melindungi putranya di kejadian itu. Seandainya saja jika dia yang menjemput putranya menggunakan mobil, dan bukan istrinya menjemput putranya menggunakan kereta pasti hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi dan membuatnya menyekap ribuan player di dunia yang ia ciptakan.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu 'mereka' membunuh istrinya.

"Huh... jahat? Yang benar saja."

Game Master itu menatap monitor yang terhubung dengan burung – burung pengawas yang sengaja dia terbangkan untuk menyelidiki sepuluh player pemilik skill lengedaris. Dia merasa senang, bahwa sepuluh pemilik skill legendaris dan sang pencari sama sekali tidak menyadari kekuatannya. Bisa repot kalau sepuluh pemilik skill Legendaris itu mengetahui dan bisa gawat jika sang pencari sudah menyadari nasibnya sesungguhnya.

Bahkan dia sangat senang bahwa putranya yang masih hidup bermain dalam game yang dibuatnya dengan penuh bahagia dan seolah – olah tidak menyadari apapun.

Demi rencananya yang telah dia susun semenjak peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak boleh menggumbarkan percobaannya di dunia nyata maupun di dunia virtual reality.

"Nah putraku, tenang saja... kita akan kembali seperti sediakala bersama istriku."

Game Master itu tersenyum sadis menatap putranya di lukisan itu. Lalu dia beralih ke monitor yang menampilkan Feliciano, Kiku dan Ryan yang sibuk bercerita horror dan saling tertawa jika salah satu dari mereka menceritakan cerita humor yang mereka alami masing – masing. Bahkan mereka saling mencurahkan isi hati mereka layaknya seorang teman dekat, bahkan seperti keluarga yang hangat.

"Nah, ayo tunjukan bakat kalian. Agar perang dunia ketiga bisa terjadi."

**-To Be Continued-**

―

**Author Note: **Yosh! Bagaimana Readers? apakah ceritanya aneh? Jelek? Kecepatan? kurang konsisten? Alur membinggungkan? Tolong kasih tahu readers, biar saya bisa edit lhooo... Tapi readers, sungguh! Saya tidak sanggup menulis cerita dan update perminggu... ternyata sangat sulit ya... :)

Ah ya, satu hal lagi tentang laron goreng. Kata papaku sih... di Jawa itu ada yang suka makan laron goreng dikasih bawang putih. Siapa disini sudah mencoba, saya sih belum. Kalau readers-san sudah pernah coba, jangan tawarin aku ya... aku gak mau mencicipi laron goreng! XD

Then, balas Review! :D

**Azriel1827:** Kalau karakter fisik Ryan memang mirip sama Kirito, tapi bajunya menggunakan baju Coud Van Giruet di Erementar Gerad. Si Game Masternya sih rencanannya mirip Giotto yang makai topeng yang terbuat dari sky flame dan menggunakan kuda Dino. Tapi... GIOTTO ITU ORANG BAIK! Meski kadang – kadang aku suka Dark Giotto XP. Arigato!

**Apaajaboleh: **wahh... terima kasih telah menyukai fic saya. Saya tidak yakin apaka ch ini bisa membuat anda masih menyukai fic saya. Kalau BTT-nya nanti barengan sama Ivan atau gak Arthur. Arigato! :D

**Unknownwers**: wah gomene kalau kecepatan, kebiasaan, nulis cepet~ Memang bukan kecelakaan, tapi disengaja untuk menciptakan perang dunia ketiga. Kalau psycho nanti bakal muncul kok! Tenang saja, gini – gini aku suka psycho! Arigato! :D

**Revantio Van Cario: **Ini udah lanjut, untuk sepuluh orang terpilih masih rahasia~ simak aja deh! Arigato! :D

**Maruki Shitochi: **Gita itu adiknya Ryan. Kalau Fem!Malaysia kayaknya aku gak munculin, tapi kuganti Male!Malaysia dan tentunya ada YAOI! (Aku seorang Fujoshi!). Nehh... ini sudah update, apakah cerita ini memuaskan? Arigato! :D

**Codename Sailor D: **Sungguh? Menarik? Arigatooo malah teman saya bilangnya ceritanya membosankan... apakah ch. Ini masih membuat ada menyukainya? :D

**AmiiHaibara: **Well, sudah di update, apakah ch ini membuat anda makin menyukainya? Arigatou! :D

Okay... Please your Review! Biar bisa kuupdate.

Ah ya, aku buat twitter nih.. please follow: **01_DindaAulia **(numpang iklan XP)


End file.
